fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Forever Sunny Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series unofficially produced by Toei Animation and created by CureKanade. The series airs a year after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! but premieres on March 3, 2015 and is set in the same world and year as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The series' motifs are differences and destiny. Note: The Cure names are written the english way with first names first since the civilian names for the girls are English and not Japanese since they live in Australia. Production Forever Sunny Pretty Cure! was revealed to become a series on Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! thread page when CureKanade revealed the names of the Cures and their background on the thread. Over the last few days, CureKanade has been thinking of what the Cure's civilian names should be and has finally thought of them and also after an hour, she had designed Cure Sandy's outfit! CureKanade says that the character designs for the Cures will not be revealed until April 20, 2014. The civilian forms for the Cures will be revealed on May 11, 2014 along with the designs of the mascots and most possibly the villains. The synopsis is still in work but should be put up in a few days time. Synopsis : Forever Sunny Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Cures * / - Her powers are based of sand and she uses a boomerang as her weapon. Her theme colour is orange and she has dark skin. She represents the aboriginals and the desert. * / - Her powers are based of sport and she uses a baton much like Cure Honey. Her theme colour is red and she has tanned skin. She represents the sporty nature of Australia. * / - Her powers are based of water and she uses a gymnastics ribbon as her weapon. Her theme colour is blue and she has pale skin. She represents the weather which is mostly rain. Allies * - The orange fox-like fairy who is a mysterious mentor from Bright Kingdom. Fate acts as a mentor to the three girls and does his best all the time to get them as strong as he can get them too. He ends his sentences with "~masu". Shadow World Others Items * * Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure series to have all Cures with English civilian names. ** It is also the first series to be set outside of Japan. * Unlike Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, the series has no form changes but it is speculated that the Cures actually sing instead of changing forms, but it might not happen. * This is the fifth series to have its heroines transform through cards. ** Like Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, the Cures are searching for the PreCards but instead of finding them to grant a wish, they are finding them to save all countries in the world from being destroyed by Shadow World. * This is the third series where the heroines wear vests and is also the fifth series where the Cures use bracelets as attack items. * This is the second Pretty Cure series to have Cures fighting in different countries. * The Happiness Charge! Cures make an appearance in this series but not much. Usually on television and when the Cures went to Japan to get Cure Fortune's autograph and fought with them in that same episode. * This is the sixth series where all the Cures are the same age (14), after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Fresh Pretty Cure!, Smile Pretty Cure! and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. * This is the second series that all the Cures wear black. * This is the second series after Fresh Pretty Cure! to have different title screens each episode. ** It is also the second season after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to have one eyecatch. Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure, Toei Animation owns it. But this fanseries is created by CureKanade and if it is used without permission or stolen, that person who did that will find their life on the internet start going downhill. But don't worry. When CureKanade says "downhill" she means the user(s) will find her/his self in big trouble. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Forever Sunny Pretty Cure! Category:User:CureKanade Category:Fan Series